What Life Gave Us: Sequel to Life For Me
by Sami365
Summary: Summary: It's been twelve years since Katniss and Peeta's daughter, Aza was born. The Games are coming near and they haven't told Aza and Jake about it. See into the Everdeen-Mellark family's life and the challenges they'll face. Rated M just in case and because I wanted to match this rating with the first book.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My sequel to Life For Me is now ready : ) I hope you like. If you haven't read the first book, please do. This story will be easier to understand if you do.**

**Summary: It's been twelve years since Katniss and Peeta's daughter, Aza was born. The Games are coming near and they haven't told Aza and Jake about it. See into the Everdeen-Mellark family's life and the challenges they'll face.**

* * *

"Mama, are you done yet?"

"Not yet." She said.

"…How about now?"

She laughed.

"Just one more second….Ok, open your eyes, Aza."

I opened my eyes and squealed in delight. In the mirror, I saw that my hair was in my mother's favorite braid.

"I knew you'd like it." She said, and I hugged her.

Something changed just then because Mama's words weren't as happy as before.

"You're twelve now. I thought it was about time I let you wear your hair this way."

Yesterday was my birthday. Jake and I got to stay home from school so we could celebrate it. Mama's been upset lately when my age is mentioned. She sounds sad, even now.

I pulled back from our hug.

"Why've you been so sad, Mama?" I asked.

She looked away.

"Why don't you go wake up your brother? He needs to eat and get ready."

Get ready. This is the weekend that Jake will stay with Gale. I hate these nights. He comes and takes my brother away. He's really scary. When I was little, I imagined him as an evil giant that tries to step on me. He's never liked me and has made it very clear. I've always been scared of him and that's how he wants it.

I made sure my fear wasn't shone on my face.

"Ok." I told Mama.

I put my fear aside and went upstairs. I opened my brother's door and came up with a fun way to wake him up that will keep my mind off of what's to come.

**Jake POV**

"Jake!" Aza yelled as she jumped up and down on my bed. "Mama wants you up."

I was pretending to be sleeping, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Jake-"

Now.

I sat up quickly and tickled her in her side, her most ticklish spot. She squealed a fit of giggles and I hugged her close.

I love my little sister. Most guys at school would rather drop dead than admit it, but my sister and I are different from them. We've always been close. Its just how its supposed to be.

"Is lunch ready?" I asked her.

"Probably." Aza said. "I know Daddy already started on it."

"Let's go check."

We got out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen.

We all had lunch together.. When we finished, Mom spoke.

"Gale will be here soon," She said as she stared at the clock. I stole a look at Aza to check if she was ok. She was pale and looked scared, like she does a lot when Dad is mentioned. "Jake, go up-"

"Katniss." Peeta stopped her and went to Aza's side. Mom realized her mistake and went to her side too. Mom and Peeta wrapped their arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I'm fine." Aza said, though she didn't sound like it.

After another moment, they let her go.

"Jake, honey," Mom said to me. "Go get ready, ok?"

"And bring your sister with you. Your mom and I need to talk."

I took Aza by her hand and we left the room. She tried to go upstairs so I tugged on her arm and indicated with a finger over my lips to be quiet. Mom and Peeta waited till they thought we were upstairs and started talking.

"I know, I know. I didn't think. I'm sorry." Mom said, sounding upset.

"I know but you can't keep slipping up. Aza shouldn't have be hurt because of this." Peeta said.

"I know…Peeta, if she's this scared of Gale, how's she going to handle _it_."

_It_? What's _it_? Aza tugged on my sleeve, looking up at me questioningly. I shrugged and went back to listening.

"Jake'll help her though it-"

"My son's not bullet-proof, Peeta! What if he can't handle either?"

"He's strong, Katniss. He's stronger than other fourteen year olds."

"He's not fourteen yet. He won't be till-"

"June 15th, I know." Peeta interrupted gently.

"I don't wan them to spend his birthday in whatever hell-on-earth they've made for them." Mom said softly and, I wasn't sure, but I think she was crying.

Aza and I exchanged a look. Mom's crying? She never cries.

We heard some footsteps then Peeta spoke.

"We'll help them. Unlike parents from the past, we can go with them. We'll do everything we can to keep them safe."

All we heard afterwards was Mom crying and Peeta comforting her. I didn't want Aza to hear it so I took her hand again and we went upstairs. She sat on my bed as I looked through my closet for what to wear. The room was silent.

**Aza POV**

What's going to happen to us? Why is Mama so scared? What are they hiding? It must be bad. Whatever it is, she doesn't think I can handle it. I don't know whether to see it as her just caring like moms do or to feel insulted that she thinks I'm weak. Sure, I'm scared of Gale, but he's a big, scary man who doesn't like me. Surely there's nothing scarier than him, right?

Jake came out of his closet all dressed and with his weekend bag packed.

"Jake? I asked, looking down at my hands.

He sat his bag down and sat next to me.

"Yeah?"

I played with my hands as I thought of how to word what I wanted to ask.

"Mama cried. Why'd she cry? What's going to happen to us?"

He was quiet. After a moment, he pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know." He surprised me; Jake always has the answers. "All I know is that it isn't good. Peeta's right though; I will protect you and get us through it."

"I know…When's it going to happen?"

Mom and Peeta will tell us when they think the time is right."

I broke free from our hug to look up at him, our matching blue eyes meeting each other.

"But we should know now! Shouldn't they prepare us for whatever's going to happen?"

"Maybe they can't prepare us. You just have to trust them."

"How can I trust them if they've been hiding something from us for who knows how long?"

"Then trust _me_, Aza. Trust _me_."

I faltered and hugged my big brother.

"I trust you." I told him.

"I know."

That was when Mama yelled up the stairs.

"Jake! Your Dad's here! Come down!"

I hugged Jake tighter. Gale's going to take him away.

"You know," Jake began. "My dad isn't a bad man."

"Then why does he hate me?"

He was silent.

"I don't know."

Then Mama came into the room.

"Ready yet, Jake?"

"Yeah."

We got off the bed and walked towards Mama.

"Sorry if I'm rushing you." She said to Jake. "I'm trying to get your Dad out before he starts something."

Jake sighed.

"I know."

Mama smoothed his hair and smiled apologetically. Then she turned to me.

"Sweetie, you can stay up here till they leave if you need too."

"I want to stay with Jake till he leaves."

She smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok, sweetie."

I took my brother's hand and the three of us went downstairs. When we got to the living room, where Daddy and Gale were glaring at each other , I hide behind Jake.

"Hey, buddy." Gale said to Jake, walking towards him.

Jake let go of my hand and hugged his dad.

"Hey, Dad." He said to Gale.

Gale smiled warmly at Jake then turned me, his eyes as cold as snow.

"Azalea." He nodded at me.

I looked down at my feet.

"Hello, sir."

He turned back to Jake.

"I need to talk to your mom before we leave. You should make sure didn't leave anything in you room."

Another grown up conversation.

"Ok." Jake said.

He took my hand once more and we left the room.

**Jake POV**

We hid in the hallway and listened in on the conversation.

"There's not much time left. The reaping is in a few weeks. We have to tell him." Dad said to Mom.

"_Both_ will be told soon, but not yet." She said.

"Stop being selfish! You've lied and hid it long enough!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Peeta defended her.

"Mind your own business, baker boy."

"It's my business when you involve Katniss and you don't talk to her that way." Peeta argued. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson like when you tried to kidnap her and Jake. Or do you even remember getting thrown into the TV?"

Kidnap? When did Dad try to kidnap Mom and me? I tried to think back, but had no memory of it.

"Peeta, stop it." Mom ordered., try to keep them from fighting.

He was quiet. I don't know how Peeta reacted to her words because I couldn't see into the room. I doubt he was happy about it though.

"Look, Gale, if I'm selfish for wanting to protect my kids then I really don't care."

"You can't protect them from the truth forever." Dad said.

"Not yet." Mom said, voice ringing with finality. "They still have time left. I want that time to stay normal."

From our hiding spot under the stairs, we saw Mom quickly walkout of the room and down the hall. Peeta followed after her and we stopped him halfway down the hall.

"Peeta." I called and he stopped.

We caught up to him.

"Is Mom ok?" I asked.

"She'll be fine." He assured us, but looked worried.

"I'm going to check on Mama." Aza said and left for the room Mom went in.

Peeta turned to follow, but I stopped him again.

"I-I'm sorry about my dad." I said as I stared at my feet. "I know he's always starting trouble."

Peeta was quiet for a moment then he took forward put a hand on my shoulder.

"You shoulder apologize for you father's actions. They're not your fault. You have no control over him.

"I wish you were my dad. Things would be easier. Better."

I love my dad, but I meant what I said. Things would be better if Peeta was my dad.

"We aren't related by blood." He began. "But I have always considered you my son. That'll never change, no matter how your real father acts."

I didn't know how to respond, but I was happy to hear it.

"Thank you." I said

"That was when Dad came down the hall.

"Jake, its time to go, buddy-" He stopped a few feet in front of us. He didn't look happy.

Peeta took his hand off my shoulder and ruffled my hair like he's done since I was little.

"See you tomorrow, Jake. I got to check on your mom."

"'K, tell Mom and Aza I said bye." I told him.

He nodded and gave Dad a dirty look.

"You better bring him back."

"No promises." Dad said, obviously looking for a fight.

Peeta was ready with a threat, but I stopped him.

"I'll be back, I promise." I told him, trying to minimize the fighting.

Peeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he opened his eyes and ruffled my hair again.

"Bye, Jake." He said, then went down the hall to the room Mom and Aza were in.

I turned to Dad.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

We made our way out of the house and down the path that separates the rest of the district from our empty neighborhood; our only neighbor is Grandpa Haymitch. Mom and Peeta call our neighborhood the 'Victors' Village', though they've never told me why.

As I walk alongside my dad, I wonder about all of the things I've heard today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people. Next chapter is here : ) Now I just wanted to say that I'm not sure how often I can update because I'm getting home schooled now. I might have more time, I might have less. We just got to see. Anyway, enjoy : )**

* * *

**Aza POV**

I did it. I made it through the weekend without my brother.

I headed to my closet to pick the outfit I'll wear to school. I decided on a light blue baby-doll top (A/N: Do you guys remember those? I have no clue if people still wear them now of days. I had one in fifth grade, but I haven't seen anyone wear those shirts since.) and white shorts. Its been getting warm outside lately so I slipped on my blue flip-flops and made my way down stairs.

I love my clothes, but they're so different from everyone else's, which always seem so dull, gray, and made of itchy fabric. I've always stood out more than others. The only person dresses like me is my best friend, Milli.

Millicia Undersee (A/N: Yes, she's Madge's daughter.) She's the Mayor's daughter. We've been best friends our whole lives and our moms have been friends for a long time too.

Since we both come from families with money, our lives have been different than others'. I think that's why people at school don't like us or my brother. Maybe its because we grew up more privileged than them. School has been a bit hard because of this. The others at school can be quite mean. I'm ok though, because I have my big brother to protect me and Milli by my side.

I entered the kitchen and sat in my usual seat. Mama and Daddy were setting breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mama said and kissed my forehead. "Want me to do your hair later?"

I yawned.

"Sure."

She smoothed backed my hair and went to wake up Jake. I started putting food on my plate, but got lost in thought.

What are my parents hiding? What's going to happen to me and Jake? What's _it_? What's a reaping? What 'hell on earth' will we be sent to? And why haven't they told us?

"Aza." Dad called me back from my thoughts.

I looked up from my food and over at my dad.

"Are you alright?" He sat in the chair next to me. "You seem upset."

I looked away.

"I'm fine, Daddy"

"Are you having problem in school again?"

"No."

"Aza, look at me." He ordered gently.

I did as I was told.

"I know something is bothering you. You can tell me."

Should I ask him about what Jake and I heard? Would Daddy tell me? Probably not. He'd never go against Mama and I can tell that she feels strongly about keeping us in the dark.

"Daddy, I'm fi-"

He pulled me into a hug.

"Tell me when you're ready, ok?"

I didn't say anything. I just enjoyed my dad's hug. Hugs are always given in family. Jake and I haven't gone a day without one before. I love hugs, especially Daddy's. I been a bit that he and Mama have been keeping something from us, but I'm too much of a Daddy's Girl to hold it against him right now.

**Jake POV**

I woke up when Mom turned on the light.

"Jake, you have to get ready for school." She said.

I groaned and put my pillow over my head.

"Sleep." I muttered. "More sleep."

"You're running late as it is. You need to rise and shine, hun." She said, sounding a bit amused with herself for using that old saying.

"Just five more minutes." I yawned.

"If you wait any longer," Mom began. "Your pancakes will get cold."

I quickly sat up.

"Peeta made the blueberry ones?"

She laughed.

"Yep, so you better-." She stopped to laugh again as she watched me jump out of bed and sprint to my closet.

I quickly slipped on the first shirt I saw, which I later noticed it to be my Black Butler T-shirt (A/N: For any non-otaku's reading this, Black Butler an anime and, in my opinion, one of the best ever made.) and slipped out of my pajama pants. I hopped out of my closet as I tried to slip my jeans on, which added to my mother's amusement.

"'K, I'm ready." I told her.

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Now, these are the moments I'll always remember." She said, then kissed my forehead.

**Aza POV**

Jake and I had just got to school. I had found Milli over by our tree, the one that separated the elementary property from the middle school property, where Milli and I are currently finishing 7th grade. Jake, being older than us, is currently finishing 8th grade and middle school all together.

"Milli!" I yelled as I ran and hugged her.

Like me, Milli has long blonde hair, which she got from her mother, but instead of blue eyes, she has brown eyes like her father.

"I have to go talk to Mr. Taj about my report." Jake told me. "Stay here with Milli till I get back."

"Ok." I smiled at him then began chatting with Milli.

Jake was only gone about five minutes when _they_ came.

Emmett and his big sister, Deja, came up to us and right away I knew things were going to get bad.

Emmett was a boy in my grade. His hair and eyes were a dark brown and he wore the same arrogant smirk as always.

Deja, unlike her brother, had more of a reddish brown hair and grey eyes. She's in Jake's grade.

Both practically rule the middle school. People follw them because they can't afford _not_ to follow. They're afraid that those two (mostly Deja) will make something up to their uncle, the principal.

Milli and I, along with Jake, have been targets of theirs for a long time, since elementary school. I hope Jake comes soon.

"Look sis, I found Goldie and Barbie." he said wickedly.

"Just leave us alone." I told them.

"Yeah, we don't need your crap today." Milli said bravely.

"We're not here for you, Goldie." Deja was obviously annoyed. "Now run along and hide with the other Littlies."

"Well, I'm not here for _you_." I gave her a dirty look, the kind Daddy gives Gale, as Milli and started to walk away.

"Fine." She called. "Don't find out how you and your brother are going to die."

Wait, what?

Milli and I stopped. They approached us again.

"You're going to die on TV." Emmett said.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true." Deja said. "Our uncle told us about it. He said, over a decade ago, they had this event called the Hunger Games. They took two kids from each district and slaughtered all but one in an arena. Uncle said that they've waited all this time just to make the perfect arena to kill you guys in."

I froze.

She's lying. She has to be…yet…for some reason, I feel as if she's right.

Against my wishes, tears filled my eyes.

Milli was furious.

"That's bullshit and you know it so stop trying to scare her!" She cursed like she always does when Deja gets her mad.

Deja shrugged, her smile matching her brother's.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see at the reaping in a couple weeks."

Reaping. That's the thing Gale mentioned. This is what Mama and Daddy are hiding from us.

It's true. It has to be true. Jake and I are going to die. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my mind seemed to shut down. I couldn't move or even speak and was only vaguely aware of what went on around me. Milli tried calling out to me, as did my brother when he came back. When I finally shifted out of that numb state, I noticed that he was no longer calling me and had cornered Deja and Emmett by the building.

"What the hell did you do to my sister!" He screamed, looking ready to kill them.

"Jake!"

He turned and ran back to me. He and Milli hugged me tightly, grateful that I'm ok. Jake asked Milli what happened. She filled him in and his eyes widen, out of surprise or fear, I'm not sure. Then he closed his eyes for a moment before he looked over at me. His eyes no longer held fear of surprise, but determination, protectiveness, and….anger? My brother's angry? I've never seen him angry before.

"We're going home." He said. " Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hazelle POV**

I was getting the cleaning done around the house. Katniss had me as their maid shortly after Aza was born. I had just finished loading the dishwasher when I heard the front door open.

I went to see who it was and found my grandson and his sister.

"Jake? Aza? What are you-" I stopped when I saw his expression. He looked so much like his father; he looked so angry. It took me a moment to make myself speak because I was just so surprised. Never in his life has he reminded me so much of his father. Yes, Jake got a lot of his looks from Gael, but I what I mean is how he acts. Jake has always been a very calm, rational, and caring boy. Very little like his father and almost exactly like his mother. I guess he got more from my son than I thought. I tried to speak again.

"What are you two doing home? You need to get to school."

"Where are they?" Jake asked, trying his best to keep his anger in check.

"Y-your mother has a headache so she and Peeta went to lay down."

He started heading for the stairs with Aza in tow.

"Wait." I stopped them. "Let get them for you."

Jake was about to protest, but Aza spoke up first.

"O-ok. We'll be in the living room then."

She grabbed her brother's hand and went into the living room.

I headed upstairs and knocked on Katniss and Peeta's door. Peeta was the one who answered.

"You two need to get downstairs right away." I said with deep worry.

"Why wrong?" He asked and Katniss got out of bed to join her husband.

"Jake and Aza are home and Jake … isn't acting like himself. He's really upset."

"What happened?" Katniss asked, worried.

Peeta immediately put his arm around her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He told her then faced me. "Now what happened? Why's he upset?"

"I don't know but he's more than upset. He's…angry."

They were silent for a moment as their concern increased.

"We need to go check on them." Peeta said.

Katniss just nodded, probably too worried to speak.

They went downstairs and I made a silent wish that everything will be ok.

**Jake POV**

"Jake. Aza." Mom said, speeding up as she entered the room Peeta right behind her.

Aza and I took a step back and they stopped. I was still angry.

"Why did you do it? Why did you lie and keep it secret our whole lives?" I asked Mom, knowing it was her fault that we were never told.

She grew pale and as if she might faint. Peeta lead her to the sofa where she covered her face with hands. Peeta wrapped his arms around her then spoke to me.

"Look, Jake-"

"No. Not you." I said. "I don't need an explanation from you. You and Dad only followed what she wanted. She's the reason you kept us in the dark."

"I just wanted to protect you two from the truth." She said, practically jumping out of her seat. Her face was streaked with tears.

I was going to speak, but Aza beat me to it.

"You should have told us," She said. "Because I can't see you in the same light anymore. I see you differently now, Mom."

Mom looked like she had been punch in the gut when said _Mom_ instead of _Mama_. Peeta and I were also surprised.

"Aza-" Peeta began, but Aza stopped him.

"No, Dad. Just no." She said, looking empty of emotion. "Don't defend her. Just don't. I know she's most important to you. Our family has always been spilt in half, just not in the way Mom feared, with her and Jake on one side and me and you on the other. No. It was always you and Mom then me and Jake because you two could never love us as much as you love each other."

She stared down at the floor. My anger had faded while I listened to her talk. The room was silent.

"Jake," Aza spoke again. "Can we go upstairs now?"

I nodded and took her hand. We went upstairs and we sat on her bed. When she finally raised her head, started to cry quietly. I had her lay down, gave her her blue Carebear, and tucked her in. I just wanted her to dream of a place less painful.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I just want to say it means a lot that you guys read my story. I grateful to all you readers, from the ones who read while I wrote the first one to my new readers. It feels good to know that people like something I write. I also love getting comments, even the simplest ones. I hope you guys keep reading and commenting. Enjoy :)**

* * *

******Peeta POV**

Katniss locked herself in her room, like she always does when things get too hard for her to deal with. She's been in there since the kids confronted us. Luckily, this time its not me she's locking out; it reality itself. I spent the majority of my time in the room with her, but I had to leave the room a couple times each day to check on the kids and make their meals. They're still upset. Aza won't even talk to me.

Though Katniss won't talk at all. She hasn't done anything, but sit and stare at the wall. Sometimes she'd cry, too. I'm afraid that life has taken another toll on her sanity. I have long worried about my wife's sanity, since the day her mother was taken. She still believes that her father saved her mother that day, even though he's dead. Katniss acted the same for a while after that day as she is now. The kids have no idea about her sanity problems and that's how I'm going to keep it.

It was the end of the week by the time she spoke.

"Peeta." She said as I came in from cooking the kids' lunch.

I rushed to her side. I was so glad to hear her voice.

She raised her head and a tear slowly slid down her cheek. My heart sank at the sight and I held her close.

"Peeta," She said again. "Do we really love each other more than the kids?"

Do we? I remember that I've always said that Katniss comes first, but has it meant before the kids? No. I love Aza and Jake more than anything. I've even gone behind Katniss's back to protect them. Since before Aza was born, I have been secretly planning with Haymitch on how to save them. So I don't put Katniss before them she hasn't put me before them either. She does whatever she can and has even gone as far as not taking my last name.

When we first got married, Katniss was afraid that Jake would feel excluded from the family if he was the only Everdeen so we tried to get his last name changed to Mellark. Gale wasn't about to let that happen and tried to change it to Hawthorne. We ended up bringing it to our district's court. The judge decided that the best way to keep things fair was to deny both requests and keep Jake's last name as Everdeen. Katniss still feared that he'd fear excluded so she changed her last name back to Everdeen, too.

So I know we haven't put each other before our kids. Then what did we do to make them think that? Was it just the fact that we hid their Games from them? Or did we do something else to make them believe it? I don't know, but I know what Aza said is not true.

"No." I answered. We love our kids and they are just as important to us as we are to each other."

**Katniss POV **

I listened to Peeta's words, but still felt horrible. Hearing it from Peeta helped me believe that we haven't favored each other over Jake and Aza. Still, I have hurt my children with the secret. How can I forgive myself? How can they?

All I wanted was to protect them. I still do, but from the beginning I knew I wouldn't be able to. There's no preventing their best I can hope for is that _one_ of them will survive because I know _only one _can survive.

I hid the truth from them because I felt it was the only way to protect them. Part of me thought that if they didn't know the truth then it wouldn't be part of reality. But it _is_ reality. Hiding it only made things worse.

I wish Dad could save them, like he did Mom, but I can't rely on that wish. I don't even know where my father is. I guess it's just a childish way of thinking; that Dad could come and fix everything. To make things better.

I haven't brought this up to Peeta. I don't say anything to him about my father. He already thinks I'm crazy so its best that I don't mention him.

I miss my parents. It's been twelve long years since I've seen my mom. I still remember the last time I saw her.

She apoligized for the years that she mentally left Prim and me. I had already forgave her and told her so. Then she told me that seeing me as strong as I have been has finally rubbed off on her; that she was stronger and braver, thanks to me.

Realization of something terrible just hit me and I hid in Peeta's embrace.

"Oh, god." I said, as angry with myself as I once was with my mother.

"What?" Peeta asked, worrying about what's upsetting me now.

"I'm so weak." I said. "Every time things get too hard, I hide in our room and neglect our kids. I've been as bad as my mother when Dad left."

I could tell that he wasn't happy about me saying left instead of died, but I guess he decided that comforting me was more important then arguing with me because he didn't try to correct me.

"You're not weak." He said. "You've just been through a lot. More than any one person should have to withstand."

"Peeta, where did my strength go?" I asked him. I used to be so much stronger."

He pulled back from the embrace and looked down at me.

"You still have it." He answered. "You just need to find the determination to see it."

I don't know if what he said was true or not, but I do know one thing: No longer can I act as the weeping mother with her children being sent off to be slaughtered. Now, I must train and mentor them. Once again, I must become the _Girl On Fire_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. I know its been about two weeks or so since my last chapter, but you guys are going to have to wait longer. I have to take a (hopefully short) hiatus. I've been dealing with a lot lately, from my grandpa's cancer, to hearing that he's stopping his chemo treatments, and to all my other personal issues. I just need some time to...oh, I don't know. Have things get better? To get stronger? I honestly don't know, but I hope you all are ok with me taking this time. Thank you all for reading so far and thank you for your patience. It means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**Hey, guys. I just want to say that I'm really sorry for how long it took to get this up. I've been piled up with family problems for the last couple months and basically too overloaded with emotions to do much. I'll never stop with this fanfic till its done, but I'm not sure how long it will take to get each chapter out. For those of you who are still reading my series, I thank you so much for that and you're patience. Anyway, here you go._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wasn't going to sit around and wait for my kids to be sent to their death. I had to do something, anything. So Peeta and I started training them.

At first, they were still angry with me, but were very agreeable with the training. They seemed to have understood how necessary the training was, which made things a bit easier.

I taught them how to hunt, make bows and arrows, along with snares. Jake was really good at all of this. He was actually able to catch a deer on his second day and even made snares that could rival his father's. Aza, on the hand…..well, she had some trouble. She had some difficulty making the weapon and the snares. Not to mention, the first few days, she had flat out refused to hunt at all. She had a heart like Prim's; too caring and sweet to hurt another living creature. Unfortunately, I had to make her do it anyways. By the fourth day, I was able to get her to try and, though she tried the best she could, she didn't do very well with hunting either.

Peeta also tried to teach them what he knew. He taught them how to camouflage themselves and how to speak and act for their interview with Ceasar Flickerman. Jake did okay with both though he showed not to be particularly artistic or charismatic. Aza did though. Both seemed to come naturally to her, just like Peeta.

We've done what we can with the last two and half weeks, but time is running short. Since the next games are going to be the third Quarter Quell, they're going to announce a new twist to add to make it more '_interesting_' this weekend then the weekend after will be the Reaping. We are running out of much-valued time. We're doing what we can, but is it enough?

**The Weekend**

The night that they announced the twist for the Games came too soon. The five of us, including Haymitch, sat in the living room. Haymitch sat in the recliner while the rest of us sat on the couch. Aza sat on Peeta's lap on the right and Jake sat to my left. I miss the days when my son was young and would sit on my lap, but those days ended when he was ten. That chapter of life has ended and soon our current one will end as well.

We all watched the broadcast. It was announced that the twist for this year's Quarter Quell will be that each set of tributes are siblings. It must be a great relief to kids without siblings and their parents.

_(A/N: Sorry that I didn't describe the broadcast in detail. Just think back to the one in Catching Fire and it's pretty much the same.)_

I wasn't surprised about the twist in the least. If anything, I expected it or at least one like it. By narrowing down to only siblings, the amount of potential tributes decreases while the chance of a single potential tribute, or in this case, a pair of siblings, being chosen increases. It's all for appearances; to make the others, mostly the Capital, believe that Jake and Aza being chosen is at random, instead of being planned for over a decade. Not to mention that the theme will interest the Capitol citizens.

It was the week after that their reaping was held.

**Aza POV**

I just finished getting dressed for the Reaping. I had on a white dress shirt, a knee length, rose red skirt with white flats. I had a ribbon that was the red as my skirt that I was going to put in my hair my hair when Dad came in.

"You almost ready?" He asked, all dressed in black jeans and an orange-his shade of orange-dress shirt.

"Yeah, I just need to do my hair."

He frowned.

"But your mother wanted to your hair."

I sighed Mom has been offering to do a lot of things for me lately and I've turned down all of them. I don't want anything from my mother. I just want to be left alone.

But today's the day. Today's the Reaping. This is not a day that I can afford to push Mom away from me.

I sighed.

"Where is she then?"

"She's checking on your brother."

"Of course she is." I said, sinking into a bad mood. This is how our family is always split.

I sat down on my bed and Dad sat next to me.

"Your mother and I had something made for you today." He told me.

I looked over at him; my negativity now over shadowed by curiosity.

"Close your eyes." He said and I did.

I felt my hair get pushed away from my neck and a small chain lay on it. I knew it was a necklace.

"Ok, open them."

Sure enough, it was a necklace, but it was a very special one.

The charm on the silver chain was one similar to my mother's pin. It was a blue sapphire mockingjay in a silver loop with an arrow in its beak. I have long admired my mom's pin so this gift means the world to me.

"Wow…thanks, Dad.".

We hugged for a moment

"So…no more calling me 'Daddy' now, huh?" He asked.

"Not anymore…"

And that's just how it is. Like how I wish Mom was here so they both could have given me the necklace, but she'd rather be with my brother. Again, that's just how it is.

**Jake POV**

I was just sitting in my room, listening to music from my i-pod. There was no way I was going to get all dressed up just to please those Capitol narcissists. Mom and Peeta said its mandatory to wear close that are at least better than your everyday clothes. I just don't see the point of dressing up to be killed. Nope. I'm wearing jeans and a 3 Days Grace t-shirt with a pair of boots. That's all I need.

I heard my door open and watched Mom come in.

"Honestly," She said. "I don't know whether to laugh or to scold you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling my earphones out and turning my i-pod off.

She smiled.

"I told you to dress in your nicer clothes. Instead, you're dressing down."

I shrugged.

"I'm not looking to impress some authority snobs."

She sat next to me on my bed, looking amused. She was wearing a sunny yellow dress with black leggings and her hair was up in her favorite braid.

Her outfit surprised me a bit. Mom has always been a jeans-and-a-t-shirt kind of person and has never been a big fan of yellow. Still, she looked nice, I guess.

"You sound a lot like me." She remarked. "I saw things the way when I went through this. At least, till I had a talk with Grandpa Haymitch."

That caught my interest.

"What did Grandpa say?"

"Basically that it wasn't smart to act like that and that I needed to get the people of Capitol to like me if I was going to make it thorugh."

Were you able to? Get them to like you, I mean."

"I suppose, though its mostly thanks to your grandpa and Peeta."

"How so?"

She stared off into space, as if remembering something then smiled a little at the memory.

"It's a long story," She said, still smiling a little. "But let's just say I didn't act the way I should have when they helped me. Especially towards Peeta."

**Katniss POV**

I was thinking about the time when Peeta announced his love for me on TV and I pushed him into a flower pot for it. What made me smile wasn't that I pushed him, but how much I've changed since then.

It's strange. How I am at 29 is so different than how I was at 16. I used to feel a bit bitter about the world, about life. I was filled with hatred at the Capitol they've done, for causing others' suffering yet felt that nothing could be done about it. I still hate the Capitol, especially for what they plan to do with my children, but now I don't let the hatred plague my mind.

When I was younger, my mind was filled with thoughts about the unjust, cruel Capitol. About their tyrannical ways. I dwelled on those thoughts and let the hatred and negativity consume me.

These days, I feel much more free….from those feelings at least. Though time has brought more troubles to my door step, I just do the best I can to move past them and stay strong for my kids.

I've also become more grateful for everything I have. Along with the problems, life has gifted me with many things. Peeta, our kids, a roof over our head, and plenty of food to eat. Not to mentions my parents, at least for a while, and my sister.

God, I miss them so much. I lost my dad when I was a kid and thought he was dead till he saved my mother on her execution day. I haven't seen them since and to take care of Prim in their absence.

I haven't seen Prim for a while. When she first moved in with us when she was 13, things seemed happy, but then when she turn 15, she started distancing herself from me. No matter what I tried, it just kept getting worse. Then, a week after she turned 18, she moved out and back into our old house in the Seam. I just don't understand what happened.

She visits sometimes, but mostly just for Jake and Aza. Her and Aza have actually gotten pretty close. Close like we used to be, only Prim is in my spot since she's the oldest of the two.

I want to know what happened between us, but my chance have been limited. We are almost never alone to talk when she visits. The few times we were and I asked her about it, she either leaves or threatens to. I never get my answer.

"Mom," Jake calls me back from my thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Just….lost in thought."

He nodded, but still seemed a bit worried. I wonder what expression I had on while I was reading.

"Oh! Before I forget," I went into my dress pocket and pulled out my pin. "Here."

His eyes went wide as I dropped it in his hand.

"I can really have this?" He asked, staring down at it.

"I want you to have it," I told him. "Just like I had it for my Games."

He pinned it to his shirt and looked up at me.

I gave him a hug and held him for a moment. Who knows when or if I'll ge the chance again?

"I just wanted to give you something special before we leave. As the last victors of our district, Peeta and I get to come to help you two, but we can't go into the arena. I'm hoping the pin will remind you of what I taught you and to help you make the right choices." I told him.

Jake pulled away and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I promise to do what's right. I'll keep Aza and me safe."

I smiled at my son. He sounded so brave, so determined.

"I know. Now," I said, standing up. "I have to go do you're sister's hair."

"Wait, do I have to change?" He asked, refering to his clothes.

I gave myself a moment to think about it before I answered.

"Nope. This might be your last chance to do your own thing and truly be yourself before the games are over. I want you to do it."

I turned and left the room.

I have more reasons than I told him on the matter. What I said was true, I also see this as a small way to rebel. Its not exactly smart, I know, but how much farther can we fall? What more could they actually take from us? If we really do sink down farther then I think little things here and there to lift our spirits would be good for us. Maybe one day, we as a family can rebel in even bigger ways and if that day should come, I hope we give the Capital hell.


End file.
